The Vector Development and Production Shared Resource (VDPSR) is a core facility that provides a wide range of support for investigators wishing to utilize vectors in their research. Although newly defined within the Cancer Center, existing staff have been developing the components of this resource for a number of years. This Shared Resource has two separate components, Preclinical Vector Development and Clinical Vector Production. The goal of the resource is to provide Cancer Center investigators with the opportunity to utilize vector-mediated gene transduction approaches in their basic and clinical research programs in the most efficient manner possible. This is a new request for support via the CCSG mechanism, but the resources described in this proposal are currently available to members of the St. Jude Children?s Cancer Center. The Preclinical Vector Development component was initiated approximately 7 years ago when Drs. Nienhuis, Vanin and Sorrentino arrived at SJCRH. During the past seven years, staff in this component have collaborated with, and supplied several members of the Cancer Center with both expertise and reagents, as documented in Section 6, Usage of Shared Resource. The Clinical Vector Production component has been operational for approximately 5 years in supplying Cancer Center members with materials for various clinical trials. Initially, the component was administered by Dr. Malcolm Brenner but following his departure to Baylor University, Dr. Elio Vanin assumed responsibility for this component in 1999, ensuring maximal coordination of projects within this Shared Resource. The Preclinical Vector Development component of the VDPSR interacts with investigators to: 1. advise as to the suitability of various vectors for particular applications. 2. supply appropriate reagents, which are described below, for RNA (retroviral, lentiviral) and DNA vectors (adenoviral, adeno-associated viral). 3. identify, validate and make available reagents for newly discovered vectors. The Clinical Vector Production component of the VDPRS interacts with investigators to: 1. assist in the development of large scale processes for gene therapy vectors. 2. organize for the testing required by regulatory agencies. 3. provide, as required, clinical grade master cell banks or clinical grade vectors for clinical trials. The projected total budget for this Shared Resource in year-25 of this grant is $764,962, of which 25.5% ($195,344) is requested from the CCSG; the remainder of the budget (74.5%; $569,618) will be provided by SJCRH institutional funds, by peer reviewed funding (NHLBI 5 P01 53749) and the ASSISI Foundation. The majority of usage of the Vector Development component of this Shared Resource is by Cancer Center members for peer-reviewed funded projects. The majority of usage of the Vector Production component is by Cancer Center members for institutionally funded clinical trials.